


Together no more

by Zombie_in_a_box



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_in_a_box/pseuds/Zombie_in_a_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire get forcefully unfused during the fight with Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together no more

Everything was in slow-motion. All sounds disappeared, everything else blurred out. She could hear a scream coming from the side… Pearl? Perhaps it was. It didn’t matter. Her knees didn’t hold out as she fell to the ground. It was almost funny.

They were always together, but now… Now there was nothing. Every time the two of them separated she felt empty, the whole world felt empty. She didn’t know how she would live like this.

“Sapphire!” This time it was Steven who called out for her. For once, she was glad her tears were hidden by her hair. The only one, the only one from all the gems in the world who could tell when she was feeling upset was Ruby… Ruby, who was right there, right in front of her.

At least, a part of her was.

Just minutes before, during the battle between them and Jasper, they were forcefully unfused. Using their vulnerability while apart, Jasper attacked. She attacked Sapphire, but Ruby ended up taking the attack. The idiot jumped in front of her, taking the whole force of the attack.

The red gem was lying in front of her, she could take it. She could, but she didn’t. It felt unreal that Ruby wasn’t here with her, it just felt unreal.

“Ruby, _please_ …” A soft whisper managed to slip past her thick lips. She’d never felt this hopeless. If one of them had retracted into their gem, the other had to be too, but now… Now she was out here, still alright while Ruby was away. 

She could hear someone laughing; it took her a while to realize it was Jasper. She must’ve looked helpless like that… She wasn’t. She couldn’t be. She couldn’t _allow_ herself to be. 

Sapphire reached out for Ruby’s gem, but she was a few moments too late. She could only hear the crushing sound of the gem cracking under the weight of Jasper’s foot. 

A violent shudder ran through her whole body as excruciating pain exploded in her body. She could hear a scream – this time the sound came from her. Everything hurt, she felt like her body was being torn apart. Maybe it was…

Ruby’s gem disappeared into mere dust. She was dead. _Dead_. Sapphire wasn’t sure if the stronger emotion was rage or sadness, but the way power filled her up was insane. Tears streamed down her face from the single eye as she launched herself forward, calling out her weapon. She was aiming directly for Jasper’s gem – if Ruby had to die, she wasn’t going to let _anyone_ survive. 

Jasper didn’t seem to have expected something like this – the surprise on her face was obvious. She didn’t lift her hands fast enough to shield herself. Sapphire’s attack completely froze her – rather literally. Her body was frozen in ice before the gem cracked. 

Sapphire was enraged. She kept delivering attacks one after another until the gem disappeared… And so did the murderer. Her other half was dead… _She_ was dead. Dropping her weapon, she let out a pained sob, finally letting her emotions loose. The ground from where she was slowly froze up, missing no one. Everyone was frozen in ice – Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot… Allie or foe, no one could survive if Ruby was dead. 

Her emotions fueled her power; soon everything she could see was completely frozen in ice. So was she. There was no life without Ruby… There couldn’t be any life without Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :] Leave a kudos/review if you liked it!


End file.
